Mistshine's Story
A story of hate, love and betayal. TreestarTHANK THE ERINS! 01:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) StoneClan LEADER: CRUMBLESTAR – ginger power hungry tom APPRENTICE, COLDPAW ____________________________________________________ DEPUTY: AGATESTRIPE – blue-grey tabby she-cat ____________________________________________________ MEDICINE CAT: BROWNFOOT – brown she-cat with green eyes APPRENTICE, SOOTYPAW ____________________________________________________ WARRIORS: LONGEAR – light grey tom with amber eyes APPRENTICE, SCRATCHPAW NIGHTSTRIPE - black tom, with silver grey tabby stripes APPRENTICE, MOUSEPAW SHELLEAR – pale ginger she-cat AMBERTAIL - golden brown tom CREAMCLAW – cream tabby she-cat IVYLEAF - small brown she-cat WHITE-DAPPLE – black tom with white dot on his pelt GREYFUR– dark grey tom with bright yellow eyes ____________________________________________________ APPRENTICES: SCRATCHPAW – brown tom with dark amber eyes SOOTYPAW – black tom with bright green eyes MOUSEPAW – tortice shell she-cat with a white under belly COLDPAW – white she-cat with bright blue eyes ____________________________________________________ KITS: HORRORKIT – dusty brown tom, with unusually long ears and claws JAGUARKIT – unusually spotted light brown tom with green eyes BRANCHKIT – brown tabby tom with blue eyes identical to barckit BARKKIT - brown tabby tom with blue eyes identical to branchkit ____________________________________________________ QUEENS MISTSHINE – grey tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws, mother of horrorkit and jaguarkit BRIGHTPELT – golden she-cat with blue eyes, mother of branchkit and barkkit ____________________________________________________ ELDERS: DOGFACE – dark brown tom SMALLEYE – white she-cat with brown tabby stripes, one of her eyes was creepy at birth and has never worked. Chapter 1! A screech made Mistshine scamper back to the StoneClan nursery. She had just gone to get a piece of fresh-kill, and she returned to see Horrorkt conering the twins, Barkkit and Branchkit, claws unsheathed. "Not again." She muttered to her self, then yowled, "No, Horrorkit!" "Why not?" He hissed, "they won't let me be leader of KitClan!" KitClan was a game they played petending to be warriors. "Your ALWAYS leader!" Barkkit complained. "Yeah! We want a turn!" Branchkit added. "BUT there can't be two leaders!" Horrorkit hissed. Suddenly, Jaguarkit came out of nowhere and offered, "I could be leader." "But I'm older than all of you, there for I should be leader!" Horrorkit pointed out. "But Longears is older than Crumblestar and hes not lead-" Jaguarkit was cut off. "How about Horrorkit can lead one Clan, and Jaguarkit leads the other clan!" Mistshine sugggested. "But I want to be with Barkkit!" Branchkit complained. "Well, you will have seperate mentors, so you will have to get used to it." Mistshine sighed. "Ok." Barkkit and Branchkit mewed, almost in sinc. "And now you've wasted all that time arguing it's time for sleep." Brightleg added, poping her head out of the nursery. Chapter 2 "Hey! Hello? Wake up!" Jaguarkit yowled, "Horrorkit and I are going to become apprentices!" "Already?" Mistshine mumbled, half asleep. "Yep! Quick! Crumblestar is going to the sky-rock, now!" Jaguarkit said and nuged Mistshine. Mistshine woke out of her short daze, and walked to the tree in the middle of the windy camp. Crumblestar was standing in front of the sky-rock with Horrorkit and Jaguarkit at his side. He had already started, "from this day on, this kit shall be known as Horrorpaw, untill he earns his warrior name. Grayfur, would you like to mentor Horrorpaw?" "I would take it as an honour," Grayfur bowed low. "And Jaguarkit, will from now on, be known as Jaguarpaw until he earns his warrior name." Crumblestar looked bored as he continued, "White-dapple, would you like to mentor Jaguarpaw?" "Sure! I mean yes, I would take it as an honor." Horrorpaw and Jaguarpaw walked up to their mentors and touched noses. "Well done!" Grayfur purred. After the ceremony, the twins were curious. "Are your mentors nice?" "Are they good mentors?" "Does it feel good to be a apprentice?" "Yes, yes, and yes! Now be quiet! "Horrorpaw said, as he padded after Jaguarpaw. Chapter 3! "Did you hear that Creamclaw's moving into the nursery?" Jaguarpaw asked Mousepaw. "Really? No, I didn't! Cool!" she answered. Horrorpaw interrupted. "Hey, what do you think of my mentor?" "Errr... um... yeah cool..." Mousepaw mumbled, turning back to Jaguarpaw. "He's a real show off, isn't he?" Mousepaw whispered to Jaguarpaw. "Yeah, but I think he likes you!" Jaguarpaw purred. "What? I don't want a pile of mouse dung as my mate!" Mousepaw purred softly. Jaguarpaw saw Horrorpaw turn away, but not before he saw the hurt and jealousy in Horrorpaw's eyes. Mousepaw started again: "Are you looking forward to the gather-" "Hurry up!" the leader, and mousepaw's mentor, Crumblestar, hissed. "We'd better go, don't want Crumblestar angry. You WOULDN'T like him when he's angry..." she ended as they padded away to their mentors. Later White-dapple was meowing to Jaguarpaw, "The gathering is tomorrow and Crumblestar doesn't want us to say stuff to give it away, OK?" Jaguarpaw dropped the 3 voles and mouse that he had caught, and then sat down next to White-dapple. "Give what away?" he asked, but White-dapple did not hear him, for Crumblestar started talking. "We all know that the gathering is tomorrow, so I will now announce who is coming. Nightstripe, Longear, Greyfur, Ivyleaf, Jaguarpaw, Mousepaw, Horrorpaw, and Scratchpaw." Chapter 4! (OMSC!) voices crashed into Jaguarpaws ears, as he padded down after his mentor, towards FourRocks "remember, dont give anything away!" white-dapple hissed in his ear. what is there ''to give away? he thought suddenly, they reached the top of the hill, and he could see a basin filled with cats of every shape and size. mousepaw and horrorpaw came up behind him "look at them all!" horrorpaw gasped mousepaw purred in amusement and raced down the slope "come on!" jaguarpaw and horrorpaw raced down after her, into the crowd of cats "hey! jaguarpaw! horrorpaw!"mousepaw called from where she sat, next to a small she-cat "this is silentpaw. shes from shadeclan!" she meowed once they had come over "hi silentpaw!" they mewed silentpaw nodded, but dident say anything. "she dosent talk much, but shes realy nice!" mousepaw purred "cats of all clans!" a huge spotted tom called from one of the huge boulders in the middle of the clearing "thats pebblestar,leader of FireClan" mousepaw whispered "and the white and black she-cat is moonstar,leader of Shadeclan" "i will begin." pebblestar yowled "as we all know, prey is scarce, even for FireClan, but we have enough to keep our warriors strong. since the last gathering, two of our apprentices have been made warriors.lightfur and stormgust" he indicated two warriors with his tail "lightfur, stormgust!" the clans yowled "also, emberstorm has given birth to three kits, bananakit, smokekit and coalkit" yowls of congratulations sounded "shadeclan is coping well!" moonstar yowled "leaf-bare has been long and cruel, but we have found enough prey." she steped back, and crumblestar steped forward "this moon, many twolegs and their monsters have been sighted on our teritory! we have been forced to retreat to the furthest corner of our teritory. prey has been almost impossible to find!" jaguarpaw gasped. what twolegs? their fresh-kill pile was well stocked! he looked around at mousepaw and horrorpaw, to see the same confusion and shock ecoed in thier eyes "you wust give us some of your territory!" "what? but we havent scented any twolegs in your territory!" pebblestar protested "we only just survived this leafbare!" moonstar added "well, if you won't give the territory to us peacefully, we will have to take it by force!" Chapter 5 Mousepaw and Jaguarpaw were discusing the gathering and horrorpaw entered the den. "it was great last night wasnt it?!" horrorpaw purred. it was the closest they had ever seen to a smile on him "great? GREAT? he cheated all the clans! we havent had ANY twoleg monsters since the time of BreezeClan!" mousepaw hissed "shes absolutly right! crumblestar is being a cheat!" jaguarpaw agreed. "so? this means we get more terretory! that also means more prey!" horrorpaw pointed out. "your wrong! not following the warrior code is a sirious thing! StarClan is angry!" Jaguarpaw shot back, looking at the up coming storm. "i need some sleep so can you be quieter!" came a tired coldpaw from a dark corner. " yeah youve been chatting for ages!" scratchpaw yawned. "ok, i was sleepy any way." jaguarpaw meowed as he drifted of to sleep. Chapter 6 Mistshine yawned a loud yawn and trotted to the fresh-kill pile. "hey Mistshine!" Greyfur yawned sleeply as he grabed a mouse and lay down. "hi! hows Horrorpaw going?" Mistshine meowed casualy. "oh, fine. he has great fighting skills!" greyfur purred. "good!"Mistshine mewed cheerfully,"you better get him! if i know him he'll be arguing with the others." " your right," he purred, getting up,"bye!" Mistshine watched him as he pawed to the apprentice den. Crumblestar was sending out Patrols. "mistshine and longear, patrol the old BreezeClan borders!" he ordered, "and Ivyleaf and ambertail can patrol the shadeClan borders.". with a loud sigh she and longear trotted to the old breezeclan border. "can you smell what i smell?" longear pondered. "mmm.... rouges, old breezeclan warriors.." mistshine mumbled. "smells like gourgepaw and fastclaw!" longear hissed "lets report this to Crumblestar!" mistshine decided as she padded to camp Chapter 7 after mistshine and creamclaw told him they sat at the kill pile. secretly they were listening in on Crumblestar "mrrph..." crumblestar hissed half to himself, "they would make good warriors..." "whats that leader?!" branchkit mewed cheerfully "shoo kit! you have no buissness here!" he hissed back "what a bad temper! and bringing in old breezeclan warriors?? what is he thinking??" Mistshine meowed to Longear later. longear couldnt reply, interuppted by a yowl. mistshine followed the sound sowly but when she got there it was crouded. there was Creamclaw surounded by 4 small kittens. "emraldkit egalekit swankit and sunkit."she indicated with her nose. "there so cute!" came a voice. Mistshine turned and there were all the apprentices, scratchpaw, coldpaw, jaguarpaw, mousepaw and horrorpaw. She purred and meowed "yes thats the word! ''cute!" Chapter 8 The next day two cats arrived in camp. jaguarpaw scented they were breezeclan. why are they here? he wondered. "This is gougepaw and fastclaw." clumblestar aouncedon the sky-rock,"they will train as warriors in our clan." hisses and meows filled the clearing. "hes from breezeclan!" jaguarpaw growled. "do you doubt your leader?" nightstripe hissed back with a hard dark look in his eyes. "also this is gougepaws 14th moon so he will be a warrior now."crumblestar meowed with a look of bordum like he had been practising this for at least a moon."gourgepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code?" "yes!" gourgepaw answered imediatly. "and defend your new clan even at the cost of your life?"crumblestar continued. "yeah." he replyed again "then from this day on you will be known as gourgestone."he meowed "gourgestone!gourgestone!"only some of the cats chourused. "starclan honours your endurance and strength." he meowed simply jaguarpaw padded to the aprentice den with horrorpaw and mousepaw at his heels. "why do you think he let them join the clan?" mousepaw asked "'cause he wants warriors to attak and get more teritory?" jaguarpaw suggested "nah you guys are just superstitios." horrorpaw yawned "what? are you mad?"jaguarpaw gasped. "yeah, hes right your pretty silly to think THAT!"mousepaw purred. just a look at horror paw and he could tell that he didnt think mousepaw was joking. he sighed. horrorpaw was obviously deeply in love with mousepaw. after he left mousepaw murmered in jaguarepaws ear, "he took it a bit siriosly didnt he?" "mmm a little" replyed still thinking of horrorpaws despret love for mousepaw. chapter 9 the following morning, mistshine felt a pain in her stomache. "hey mistshine, you ok?" longear asked "rrr... no... i feel... sick..." she grumbled "you should go to brownfoot." he suggested "ok....." she grunted in pain she padded to the medicine den and told brownfoot about her pains. "oh no..."she stared in disbelief "whitecough!" "rrr..."she coughed in pain "lie down and rest. i'll tell crumblestar."she meowed and padded out. "huh...jaguarpaw?" she called out to what was a blur to her "hi. are you ok?" jaguarpaw asked gently "noooo..."she groaned then brownfur came back. "watchout jaguarpaw! dont want to catch whitecough!" then she turned to mistshine."i think this is more serious than whitecough." "g-g-greencough?"she stammered in disbeleif "im afraid so."brownfur meowed. chapter 10 jaguarpaw looked up as mousepaw burst into the apprentice den. "crumblestar is going to attack FireClan!!" she gasped jaguarpaw gasped in disbelief. how could he even think of doing that? "good." horrorpaw streched and yawned widely "it was getting boring" jaguarpaw stared at his brother. he dident seem to care that it was wrong- the way the he unsheathed his long claws told him that all he wanted was to fight for his clan. jaguarpaw admired his loyalty, but this was wrong. "i agree, horrorpaw" coldpaw growled "stoneclan has a right to those territories. we are the strongest clan" horrorpaw looked slightly taken aback, but pleased all the same. crumbestars yowl sounded, calling the cats to a clan meeting. "cats of stoneclan" crumblestar began "it is time to attack fireclan, before greencough weakens us" he spat as though the idea of being weak was a shame. most of the clan growled in aproval, but a few cats remained silent "i will lead a patrol to attack" he leapt down from the sky-rock " shellear, nightstripe, gorgestone, fastclaw, coldpaw, jaguarpaw, horrorpaw, mousepaw" the patrol ran to the fireclan border. "come" crumblestar began to make a new scent line, cutting deep into their territory. the ferns dripped down jaguarpaws back, and he shook him self. "how does fireclan put up with it?" he muttered to mousepaw nightstripe glared at him and he fell silent. sudenly, he heard a rustle behind them, and a huge fireclan warrior leapt at him. jaguarpaw screeched in fright, writhing under his attacker, untill he bit the cat on its leg and it leapt back. quickly, he sent the fireclan warrior running, and looked for his brother. he saw horrorpaw slashing at the fireclan deputy. he bit the deputy on the tail, and she spun to look at him. in that chance horrorpaw leapt onto the she-cats back and sunk in his claws, untill the fireclan warrior screeched and ran back into the forest. as he turned he saw crumblestar pinning down pebblestar. he hissed something that jaguarpaw couldnt quite hear then sank his fangs into his chest. the tom lay motionless on the ground. he was dead. chapter 11 FireClan was late. It was chilly, and the warriors bunched together for warmth. jaguarpaw fluffed up his fur, trying to keep the cold out. Horrorpaw and mousepaw where sitting pressed against him, trying to keep as warm as possible, and silentpaw sat next to mousepaw. Most of the elders had not come to the gathering, and jaguarpaw was beginning to wonder if FireClan would come either. "where are they?" Jaguarpaw heard a warrior nearby say “It's too cold to be sitting around” another warrior grunted in agreement, just as jaguarpaw saw the ferns rustle near the FireClan side of the clearing. A white tom lead the FireClan warriors down, and jaguarpaw suppressed a shiver as he noticed pebblestar wasn't there. the white tom leapt up to the boulders where the other leaders waited. "where is pebblestar?" moonstar demanded "and emberstorm?" the tom blinked "pebblestar is dead." shocked murmurs rippled through the clans. Crumblestar looked confused, but Jaguarpaw knew it was fake. "then where is emberstorm?" crumblestar growled. "she is going to the moontree" the tom explained "i'm her deputy now, so I came in her place" a grey ShadeClan cat called out from the crowd "well done brightpelt!" Jaguarpaw looked up at the moon. clouds were creeping towards it. The night sky just wasn't the same without its peace-bringing glow. The clans chattered anxiously, and Moonstar yowled for silence. "I shall start." She said "this leaf-bare is almost done and prey is coming out. shadeclan is strong and we have a new warrior. Badgerstripe!" meows of congrats erupted. "that is all of Shadeclans news." she finished. "as we know, pebblestar has passed on to StarClan," brightpelt stepped forward "and I am now deputy. life is still moving slowly but we will recover. the attack," he paused "from stoneclan, hasn’t weakened us." he once again stopped and looked threateningly at crumblestar. “Unfortunately an elder died from the chill and sickness. yet our warriors and fit and strong.” jaguarpaw watched crumblestar walk smugly forwards “prey is suprisingly plentifull for leaf bare on StoneClan territory” the fireclan cats growled at the hidden jibe. “we have two new warriors. Fastclaw and gorgestone.” crumblestar continued casualy “and creamclaw has given birth to four kits.” brightpelt shot crumblestar a dark look, mewed a farewell to moonstar and leapt down into the crowd of cats. Jaguarpaw looked around. Horrorpaw was nowhere to be seen, but he could see mousepaw talking to silentpaw. “look, I dont know alright!” mousepaw was insisting as jaguarpaw walked up to them. Silentpaw opened her mouth to awnser, but seeing jagaurpaw, promptly closed it again. Horrorpaw re-apeared and sat down next to mousepaw, staring accusingly at silentpaw “what’s happening?” Jaguarpaw asked mousepaw sniffed “silentpaw is angry with crumblestar. She’s insisting that he has no right to their territories.” silentpaw nodded, eyes narrowed “well does he?” jaguarpaw reasoned mousepaw hesitated “nightstripe always says stoneclan is the most powerful clan.” silentpaw leapt to her paws hissing “hats not true!” jaguarpaw started. He had never heard silentpaw speak before. Horrorpaw snarled at her “says who?” “well”he told them both “we all have our different opinions” the she-cats calmed down. Silentpaw looked embarrassed that she had spoken. CHAPTER 12 mistshine woke to the early morning sun. she stood and shook herself, looking around for brownfoot. The medicine cat walked up and whispered to her, so as not to wake anyone “your cured. Go back to the warriors den” mistshine bounded outside, and towards the warrior den, but before she reached it, crumblestar called a clan meeting. Looking around, she saw long ear motioning with his tail for her to sit next to him. He let out a purr when she came over. Licking his ear, she turned her attention to Crumblestar. “I have some ceremonies to perform. scratchpaw, come here” crumblestar sighed impatiently scratchpaw walked forward, tail waving in excitement “I, crumblestar,leader of StoneClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. he has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.” crumblestar said quickly “Scratchpaw'', do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” “I do” scratchpaw meowed confidently. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Scratchpaw, from this moment you will be known as Scratchclaw. StarClan honours your loyalty and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StoneClan.” “scratchclaw!” the clan yowled “also” crumblestar continued “I have two more ceremonies to perform. Barkkit and branchkit” the two kits bounced over, squeaking in excitement “branchkit and barkkit have reached the age of six moons and it is time for them to be apprenticed. Branchkit, from this day on you will be known as branchpaw. Your mentor will be ivyleaf” the brown tabby tom touched noses with his mentor “barkkit, from this day on you will be known as barkpaw. Your mentor will be mistshine” mistshines eyes widened. A mentor! This kit would be her first apprentice! She bent and touched the small cats nose. “what are we doing first?” barkpaw whispered exitedly “we'll explore the territory” mistshine answered “are you hungry?” “nope!” barkpaw was positively bouncing around on a flurry of joy. “ok” mistshine walked out of the entrance to camp, barkpaw bouncing along behind. They walked towards the Breezeclan border. “hey there's some rocks a head!” barkpaw mewed “can I climb them?” without waiting for an awnser he ran off. “no barkpaw!” mistshine hissed and barkpaw darted back ears lowered. “w-what did I do?” he asked fearfully “its ok, its only adder stones. Watch out here for snakes. Always be alert. Can you smell an adder?” she quizzed “um.. I can smell something horrid!” he answered triumphantly. “that’s a snake. Lets go around it in-case” mistshine noted as they trotted along barkpaw screwed up his nose “what’s ''That?” he hissed “its way worse than adders!” “oh this is the thunderpath, between old breezeClan and our clan. Do you know which way we would head if we were to go to four rocks?”mistshine asked “um..” he paused embarrassed, “no.” “its ok i'm quizing you to much.” mistshine purred “its that way.” they headed to the off to there new territory in fireclan. “IEEE!” barkpaw complained and shook him self from the wet grass, “you cant even see the sky properly!” “yes lets refresh the sent markers in case fireclan steals it back” she said trotting to the markers. After mistshine headed to camp and barkpaw went to gossip with branchpaw at the fresh kill pile. “mistshine!” sootypaw called mistshine walked over to the medicine den “what?” “have some catmint” he told her “just in case” mistshine shrugged and bent to eat some herbs, while sootypaw disappeared into the depths of the medicine den. Mistshine finished the herbs and raised her head. She could hear two cats talking behind the medicine den. She would have been perfectly happy to ignore them, but she realised that one was horrorpaw. So she stood still, and listened. “mousepaw...” horrorpaw was saying mousepaw sounded desperate to change the subject “how was your hunt?” “fine” horrorpaw went back to what he had been saying “do- do you like me?” “well yeah! Your a great friend!” mousepaw purred “but I mean, more than just a friend...” horrorpaw asked slowly “oh horrorpaw!” mousepaw sighed “i'm so sorry. But...” mistshine heard horrorpaw gasp, then flee out of the camp my poor kit! Mistshine wailed in her head. He was a good cat really. “mistshine” sootypaw reappeared “greyfurs dead” mistshines heart chilled “ill take him out for vigil” she lifted the grey body and lay him in the middle of the camp. The other cats of the clan walked out to sit by him. “how did he die?” white-dapple asked “greencough” mistshine sighed and lay next to the cold warrior suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw an apprentice enter camp. Horrorpaw! Her son let out a wail and pushed his nose into his mentors fur. Horrorpaw sat down and stared at the starry sky, which was glowing dimly orange from the passing dusk. CHAPTER 13 jaguarpaw herd a cat yowl from the clearing. He saw horrorpaw near his mentor. He trotted over to sit vigil with the other cats. A star blinked in the dark sky. Good luck'' greyfur. ''He thought as if he would some how hear him. after vigil he felt stiff. Painfully he got to his paws and went to white-dapple. “battle training” he meowed. As they trotted towards the training clearing he realised how shocked horrorpaw was. He hadn’t talked since greyfur died. Poor horrorpaw. He felt pity to his brother. A harsh meow interrupted his thoughts. “come on! Day dreaming again?” he saw a look of humour in white-dapple eyes as well as seriousness “sorry” Jaguarpaw sighed White-dapple blinked “I want you to try the slash leap.” he meowed and leaped high and pounced on an invisible cat hissing he pretended to slash his ear while in the air and landed down on the ground spraying dirt into the invisible cats face. “now you try!” he leaped high and went further that he expected and flew over him slashing in air, losing balance and fall with a thud on his side. “Try again!” He meowed lashing his tail from side to side. This time he got it perfect and slashed his ear, claws sheathed, and sprayed dirt into his face making white-dapple sneeze. “well done!” White-dapples eyes glowed with pride “I think your ready to try the Stone-throw!” Jaguarpaw gasped. The stone-throw? That was a move taught only to the most experienced apprentices! “are you serious?” “of course!” White-dapple purred, “lets start” White-dapple walked over to the other side of the clearing “this move requires room. Now, you just stay there, and ill show you ho its done.” jaguarpaw watched intently as white-dapple crouched, and sprang towards him. His forelegs, as they touched the ground, stiffened and made him skid around, sending a spray of pebbles and dirt towards the invisible cat “the dirt will confuse them, and the stones will hit them from all directions to make them think they're being attacked from all sides” white-dapple explained “its perfect to use in our territory, because of all the stones in the ground.” jaguarpaw nodded thoughtfully and white-dapple continued “now you try” taking a deep breath, jaguarpaw stared across the clearing, where he spotted a patch of darker dirt. That’s where my enemy is. Crouching, jaguarpaw waggled his haunches, and leapt across the clearing. Extending his fore-paws, he landed and went skidding towards his target, sending a cloud of dirt and pebbles in front of him gasping, he turned to white-dapple “did I do it right?” “it was perfect!” white-dapple purred, “well done” jaguarpaw purred appreciatively “do you think mousepaw and horrorpaw will be learning this move?” “mousepaw is definitely advanced enough” white-dapple said awkwardly “but since greyfur passed to starclan... i'm not sure about horrorpaw” Jaguarpaw blinked understandingly. Horrorpaw wouldn’t be training for a while. “you’ve done well” white-dapple purred, running his tail across jaguarpaws back “lets go back to camp” that night, jaguarpaw was woken by a paw prodding his side. He swatted at the paw, rolling over in his nest. The paw jabbed again, harder this time. Sighing, he reluctantly opened his eyes. Horrorpaw was leaning over him, eyes burning with an emotion he couldn’t recognise he looked at horrorpaw, confused, but horrorpaw just hissed in his ear “come with me” following his brother out into the camp, jagaurpaw halted as horrorpaw signalled for him to stay where he was, and disappeared into the warriors den. Wondering what in the world his sibling was doing, jaguarpaw sat down and waited. He saw a grumpy silver she-cat slump out of the warriors den following his brother. It was mistshine! She stared at the apprentice that had woke her up and hissed angrily then stopped and saw that it was horrorpaw. Looking confused they followed horrorpaw into the forest. As they trotted along jaguarpaw stared at mistshine and they silently exchanged confused glances and noticed that horrorpaw had settled in a hollow. “mistshine” he began and showed the same look of emotion, “who is our real father?” she sighed and looked at her kits, her eyes a bright blue, filled with sorrow “I knew you would find out one day” she looked at her paws “your father is crumblestar.” CHAPTER 14 they looked at there mother in shock. Jaguarpaw was first to react “why dident you tell us?” “we where young and foolish” mistshine sighed horrorpaw looked at his mother in digust “you lying piece of fox-dung!” “i never lied” mistshine told them “but you never told us the truth” jaguarpaw narrowed his eyes “you never told us out father was a evil, lying, power hungry mouse brain!” “i-i-i-i... I didn’t want you to have a hard life” she admitted “all you did was make our lives harder.” horrorpaw hissed “why?” he answered, his voice crackled with sorrow “we-” mistshine tried to explain, but horrorpaw swiped his paw towards her face, bearly missing “we dont care about your reasons!” he hissed and looked at jaguarpaw “come on” then waled back to camp, tail lashing jaguarpaw shot a look of anger and betrayal at mistshine, then followed his brother away. Once he had caught up with his brother, horrorpaw was already heading towards the leaders den “crumblestar?” horrorpaw called “yes?” the leader called out of his den without asking permission, horrorpaw ran into the den “I know you are my father” he said flatly “WHAT?!? rubbish! My son would be smart, strong and fit for a leader!” crumblestar hissed in disgust, as he jumped up in suprise. “mrrrrrrr....” horrorpaw narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his claws “wait!” a voice broke horrorpaws concerntration,and jaguarpaw turned to see mistshine walking towards them. “what he says is true.” crumblestar stared at her shocked, then began to bristle. “your lying” “we may have been young and foolish but I cant believe you dont remember.” mistshines green eyes brimmed with sad memories. Crumblestar took a step back. “I-” he stuttered “you-” he shook his head “you never told me?” mistshine blinked “I wanted to keep them safe from your treacherous ideas” “but you supported my ideas!” his eyes glowed with anger and shock “why have you changed?” “I was blind.” she stared at him “I was never like you and I never will be.” jaguarpaw was fed up “but you trusted him! That piece of fox-dung has never valued this clan!” with that, crumblestar let out a furiose yowl “i have only ever tried to make stoneclan strong!” “C-Crumblestar?” a new voise sounded out side, and agatestripe apeared, looking verry confused. “go away!” crumblestar roared at her agatestripe flinched, and fled from the cave “All of you!” crumblestars claws where unsheathed, and his tail lashed “get out!” Jaguarpaw turned to flee, mistshine following, but he hesitated as he heard horrorpaw angry yowl “we look the same!We're kin!” horrorpaw screeched at him “you tell me im not fit to be a leader!! ill show you” his rage began to dim, and he marched out of the cave “horrorpaw-” jaguarpaw began, but his brother turned on him “dont talk to me!” he snarled, and slashed his claws across jaguarpaws side blood welled in jaguar paws flank, and he took a step away from his brother. “hey!” mistshine apeared next to him “you cant fight! Your brothers!” “shut your mouth!” horrorpaw hissed at her, and marched away towards the forest. Jaguarpaw watched in shock as horrorpaw left camp, mistshine frozen beside him. “w-where's he going?” he asked nobody in particular. “perhaps he just went out to calm down” a voice said beside him, and he felt mousepaws soft sur brush against his side. “after all, he did just lose his mentor” jaguarpaw sighed “thats only the least of it” jaguarpaw felt the fur at his side flinch “yeah... he's had it pretty rough” “mabe we should follow him” he sugested, wondering why mousepaw had flinched “just to make sure he's safe” nodding in agreement, mousepaw rose to her paws, and jaguarpaw turned to mistshine, who was still staring at the bushes where horrorpaw had dissapeared, “are you ok?” “yeah, yeah...” mistshine unfroze, and slunk away to the warriors den” after a couple of moments, jaguarpaw and mousepaw left to follow horrorpaw. Still curios as to why mousepaw had flinched, jaguarpaw decided to ask her about it. “why did you flinch before?” he asked “what?” mouse paw meowed “oh... well... it was just that before we sat vigil for grey fur, me and horrorpaw... were talking” jaguarpaw closed his eyes, half wanting to know what the conversation was about, and half not. Mouse paw looked awkward “well...” she sighed and said in an unhappy rush “he wanted to know if I liked him- more than just like a freind” jaguarpaw realised that he really wanted to know what mousepaw had said after that, and asked tentitivley “and you said...?” “well I didn't say no” mousepaw admitted “but he could tell I was going to say it” releif spread through jaguarpaw, but he didnt voice what he was feeling. “now I understand why he was so upset before...” “well, ive told you my story, you tell me yours” mousepaw encouraged “well i-” jaguarpaw began, but he spotted a shadowy cat running behind a pile of rocks “hey! Did you see that?” “yeah!” mousepaw raced after the cat “it must be horrorpaw!” Chapter 15 The streak they saw was indeed horrorpaw, and had spotted them. they vaigue shadow was now a dusty brown shape as it headed toward them "Horrorpaw?" called Jaguarpaw Horrorpaw's eyes were red and his cheeks were streaked with damp tear lines but he managed to reply. "Hi..." he said in a croaky voice, "I'll... I'll come back now." "Good!" purred Mousepaw and they turned around, back to camp. The grass behinf them made a sudden squelch as horrorpaw leapt over them, purring in an evil way.he let out a battle cry as he fled into the distance. "Come on! I don't think his motives are very good at the moment... we better catch him!" yelled mousepaw, already begining to sprint after the maddened tom. Gasps filled the air as they came into camp. but the cats weren't looking at them. They were looking at the sky-rock, where Horrorpaw stood over crumblestar, claw to his throat. "Not good enough huh? not CUNNING or BRILLIANT like the leader who I'm about to KILL?" Horrorpaw spat at crumblestar. "I... I..." Crumblestar's eyes were seaching for support in the croud, but all the cats were stuck to the ground in shock. Horrorpaw ripped at Crumblestar's throat. Blood splashed the stone and crumblestar's eyes rolled back into his head as he lost his eighth life. after a moment they reopened, but the would was stil bleeding, even if not immediately fatal, making him weak. "YOU LIED." he said then turned to Mistshine. "YOU LIED! YOU ARE ALL FILTHY, COVERED IN THAT THING YOU CALL LOVE. WELL! ANY THAT I HAD LEFT IS GONE NOW!" He prepared for the final blow at their leader. Once more, the blood splashed over the stone and this time when crumblestar lay still, his eyes did not reopen. Horrorpaw screeched into the night. "I will have my own clan! scareclan! and long live their leader... HORRORSCAR!!" Find out what happens next in Fireclan's side (The Dark Days)! :D hope you liked! Category:Fan Fictions